<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Hero by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132293">Not A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heroes &amp; Villains, Hurt/Comfort, Kirito can't decide what he is, Legacy Heroes, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Things never go to plan, Video Game Mechanics, Why be a hero?, can't save everyone, his parents died, it's a Big Deal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(It’s what his grandfather wants from him, what his family expects, and what his sister is aiming for. But Kazuto could care less about meeting their expectations. All he wants is to live his life in secluded peace. )</p><p>And then SAO happens. </p><p>And suddenly, being a hero is the last thing on his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fire and Brimstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mama, mama, look!” a little black haired child grinned as he tugged at his mother’s hand, and pointed to a self on their left, “It’s a Madame Hops backpack! It looks just like Mama’s costume!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older woman smiled back and ruffled her child's hair, “It sure does, little Shadow!” she said and then held a finger to her lips, “But remember, we are supposed to keep that little secret just between us, right? We are going incognito today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy giggled and mimicked her soft, “Shhh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go find your father, Kazuto? He should be up at the counter,” Kazuto’s mother smiled and pushed him gently toward the front of the store. “Mama just needs to grab a few more things before we go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Kazuto grinned and spun around, dashing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a world full of quirks, of heroes and villains, everyday life was a mix of excitement and wonder. Every day new quirks were being discovered and new heroes took to the streets to keep them safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madame Hops was a fairly new hero who had the ability to leap incredible distances at almost instantaneous speeds. Though not quite a teleportation quirk, it was close enough that a lot of villains tended to mistake it as such. Her costume was a mixture of greys and white, with short horns jutting out of the top like that of a jackalope. She was quickly gaining popularity for having only been around for about five years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was also his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto skidded around the edge of one of the shelves and found himself plucked off of the ground by strong, gloved hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing squirt? Where did your mother go?” sparkling grey eyes twinkled back at him in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Kazuto squealed happily. “Found you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Narusaka laughed and tucked the squirming child against his hip, “Indeed you did. Did your mother send you to find me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto nodded happily as he clutched at his father's black jacket. “Said she had to go find some’fin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes drifted and landed on a row of masks next to them. Eyes going wide, Kazuto leaned forward out of his father's arms, grabbing for the dark, spiked mask in the middle with a happy squeal of, “Shadowstalker!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling in amusement, Mr. Narusaka let the boy grab the mask and plot the oversized piece of plastic over his face. The grey around the eyeholes of the mask matched his eyes. Shaking his head, Mr. Narusaka chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a little big for you, Squirt,” he commented, plucking the mask from his face and putting it back on the shelf, “Why don’t I let you try out the real thing when we get home, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto’s eyes went wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You will let me put your mask on?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Kiddo,” his eyes twinkled, “But first, you have to tell me, which do you think is better: Shadowstalker, or Madame Hops?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto’s eyes went wide and he started chewing his lip, eyes flickering between the mask and farther down the isles where he knew that his mother was. Finally, he settled on a pout. “Pa</span>
  <em>
    <span>pa! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s not fair! I like both you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mama!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Mr. Narusaka let the squirming Kazuto back to the floor, “I see how it is. Don’t want to upset your Mama, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papa!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One laugh later and Mr. Narusaka was guiding Kazuto back between the shelves in search of his wife. They’d come to the shopping center downtown to pick up a few things for the new house that they had just moved into the week before. The goal today was a new couch as well as a few potted plants to liven the house up, as well as some window shopping to see what the local mall had to offer. It was also their day off, so neither Mr. or Ms. Narusaka bothered to bring their gear with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa,” Kazuto paused and frowned, “Why is the ground shaking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Mr. Narusaka glanced up from where he was examining something on a higher shelf, eyes half lidded, “Shaking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kazuto plopped down on the ground and rested his hands on the tile to feel it better, “I can’t feel it well, but it’s moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Narusaka frowned and crouched down next to his son, resting his own palm on the ground just as another tremble rumbled through the earth. Eyes narrowing, he carefully pulled his son toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kazuto,” his father’s voice was a slow, serious whisper, “When I tell you to run, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do so, </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay? You need to get to your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise me, Kazuto.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto looked up at his father’s grave face with wide eyes and bit his lip, nodded. “O-okay, Papa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Mr. Narusaka was standing up now, eyes scanning everything around them, “Now, I need you to listen carefully, Kazuto. Tell your mother-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never got to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground trembled and jolted, tossing Kazuto from his feet. The last thing he saw before his head banged into one of the shelves was his father's large, terrified eyes as he lunged to catch his son, the ceiling above him shattering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0~o~0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto was familiar with the darkness. His father’s quirk, Shadow, often felt like a warm blanket draping over them as they hid from mother while playing hide and seek. She called it cheating, but Father was always quick to counter that she had the advantage of semi-teleportation, so turning themselves into shadows was a valid tactic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This darkness, though, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto whimpered, his head throbbing as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. There was an odd ringing in his ears, drowning out most of his thoughts as he struggled to pry his eyes open. He could feel his heartbeat rattling against his chest and head, pounding away like a battle drum that sounded too late to give any warning. He whimpered and his eyes slid open a sliver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-papa?” Kazuto whimpered. Something flickered and the world spun around him. “M-mama? Where are y-you?” his voice trembled as he tried to force himself upward, only to feel his shoulders press into something boxing him in from above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arms trembling, Kazuto let himself lay back against the cold tile ground on his side and lifted one arm to press against the object above him. He couldn’t see more than vague shapes, the darkness pressing against him on all sides, but his fingers drifted over flaky ceiling tile and dusty cement. Jerking back, Kazuto huddled in on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What -” he swallowed thickly, feeling like something was lodged in the back of his throat, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip - drip - drip . . .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spzzzzz ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds around him echoed hauntingly, almost seeming to get louder as he became more and more aware of his situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa,” Kazuto sniffled, “Papa wanted me to - to find Mama. So I just - I need to -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled until his bare arms were pressed against the cold floor. Small pebbles and dust pressed into tender flesh, but he bit his lip and ignored it. With a grunt and a heave, he pulled himself forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, at least, he tried to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” Kazuto bit back a scream as a previously unnoticed pain flared up in his leg. Wide eyed but unseeing, he slowly reached back and felt around the base of his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something digging into his calf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even felt it before, too busy concentrating on everything else, but now that he knew it was there the pain refused to be squashed. Letting out a soft whimper and biting into the collar on his shirt to muffle any sound, Kazuto grasped at the cylindrical </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> and tried to pull it out, but it refused to budge and he collapsed with a cut off scream as his hand slipped and shifted his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kazuto silently begged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I need to find Mama. I need to get out of here and find a hero to help. I need to be able to </span>
  </em>
  <span>move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness threatened to consume his mind as well, but Kazuto shoved it back as he once again reached for his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please - </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>shifted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and this time when he grabbed the pole it felt like touching ice. He sucked in a deep breath, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked</span>
  </em>
  <span> his leg forward. The object slipped free and Kazuto barely kept himself from fainting in relief. The world around him suddenly felt too heavy, almost like he was swimming through water, but he ignored it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced himself forward through the rubble. A large section of the ceiling must have been propped up by the shelving next to him, which is the only reason he hadn’t been crushed, but Kazuto didn’t think about that. He just pushed himself forward, forward, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, toward what looked like a distant pinprick of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers trembled and grew slick as he sliced them on sharp edges and corners, and several times he had to push himself through sections of rubble that scraped against his back and tore at his clothing, openings so small that someone even a few centimeters larger would have never been able to squeeze through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, finally, he forced himself up through the last opening, though it was only large enough to fit his head through, hands trembling and world wavering around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, it wasn’t the world that was wavering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange and yellow sheared Kazuto’s vision, and he ducked back under the rocks. There was a small opening around the exit that he had found, and as his vision slowly adjusted, he found that he wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-help m-me,” the voice came out in a soft whimper, and Kazuto jerked around, face falling slack in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his mother, there was no recognition in the woman’s eyes, but looked to be around the same age. Her lower body was hidden from sight by a large section of rubble, and Kazuto felt sick as he saw the large reflective pool of red spreading out from it. Her eyes were glazed with pain, and he glanced between her and the flames outside before swallowing thickly and picking his way over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey,” he whispered softly. Somehow speaking didn’t seem to be appropriate right now. “T-the heroes should be here soon. J-just hold on, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t even a flicker of reaction as she reached out and grabbed one of his arms in a weak grip, “P-</span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t want to die! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, save me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sobs were becoming both louder and weaker now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto felt traitorous tears slipping from the edges of his eyes, but he forcefully tried to dash them away. He failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, my heroic little Shadow!” Mama laughed and spun him around before settling him on her hip. “Are you trying to help that little kitten down from the tree?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kazuto blushed slightly, “It got scared, and now it’s stuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama’s eyes were soft, “Never change, little Shadow,” she placed a gentle kiss into his dark hair, “The best heroes always do what is right, even if they are scared. That’s what makes you a hero, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blinking, Kazuto tilted his head, “Really?” his eyes sparkled, “I’m a hero? What kind?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the greatest hero,” Mama taps him on the nose with a smile, “Because you are </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>little hero.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto sucked in a deep breath and grasped the hand on his arm with his, “T-the heroes are almost here, I-I’m sure. Just w-wait a l-little longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Mama’s hero, and I need to be a hero right now, too. For her, for Mama, for Papa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes seemed to clear a little bit. “Y-you promise? They are coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto nodded, “Y-yeah. They are. And until they get here, I will stay with you, okay? And then you can go home, and I can find Mama and Papa, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” The woman sobed and rested her forehead against his chest, interrupting his rambling. He fell quiet and just let her cry, holding her as she slowly went quiet and still. Her hands were cold, really, really cold, and Kazuto shifted, looking down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she fell asleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a good thing. The monster’s couldn’t get to you when you fell asleep, Papa said, and neither could the pain. Slowly, he set her on the floor, carefully not looking at where she was pinned, and drifted back toward the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire had gone down a little bit, but it still scorched across his face as he tried to poke his head back out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where were the heroes? Kazuto didn’t know how long it had been, but his parents had always assured him that the Heroes would come to save him if he was in danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though the fire was burning down the smoke wasn’t, and Kazuto found himself coughing heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello?!” he tried to call out, before coughing again and ducking back down, “P-please! There are people over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crackling of flames was his only answer, and Kazuto tried to fight back the pit of darkness sinking into his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The heroes are coming. Mama and Papa promised. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground rumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Kazuto flattened himself at the entrance and glanced back at the woman behind him, “Please, please not again-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the open plane of destruction in front of him the ground </span>
  <em>
    <span>cracked</span>
  </em>
  <span> and bulged upwards, several claw-like bones twisting up from the ground. Kazuto froze, staring as a figure forced itself up from the ground, mandibles clacking in irritation as it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hissed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darn </span>
  <em>
    <span>heroes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They ruined everything!” it clacked, “Have to run. Hide. No, it's too late for that. They saw me. They have a trace on me. No choice now. Need a hostage. Hostage. Where can I find a hostage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Villain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto clapped his hands over his mouth to muffle the sound of his breathing, although it did nothing for the beat of his heart pounding away in his ears. Was this the villain that had caused the earthquake?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kazuto,” Papa smiled down gently, but with a hint of seriousness, “If you ever see a villain without either of us there, I need you to </span>
  </em>
  <span>hide.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Okay? It’s very important to not let the villain get to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kazuto blinked, “Like a shadow? Like hiding in your shadow?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papa considered for a moment before nodded, “Yes, just like hiding in my shadow. You can’t let the villain know where you are. He can’t see you, can’t hear you, can’t smell you,” the elder smiled, “Now, how are some ways you can make that happen? How will you hide?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hide. Hide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hide. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to hide. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto tried to lower himself farther into the rubble, but his foot bumped a smaller rock off of his relatively flat perch and he heard it clater farther down into the hole he’d come from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain’s head snapped around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whooooo’s there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the clicking voice speared through Kazuto and he found himself frozen. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. The bug-like villain slowly turned, limbs twitching and odd eyes glinting against the light of the flames. “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto’s heart pounded, his fingers trembled, and the world pressed down on his shoulders like a weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the villain screeched, lunging forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world went dark, and it took a moment for Kazuto to realize that he’d shut his eyes. A warm breeze brushed past his face, and he slowly opened his eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain’s reflective eyes stared straight at him, inches away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto bit his tongue as a squeak tried to squeeze through his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>for some reason, the voice was muffled, even if the villain was even closer than before. There also seemed to be an odd distortion around its face as it tilted its head, almost like Kazuto was looking at it from underwater. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was sure that I’d heard something.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto </span>
  <em>
    <span>staired. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t see me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain hissed, and Kazuto felt the rancid air spill over him, forcing him to choke back a cough as the villain began to pull back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he can’t see into the hole very well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the villain jerked it’s head around and glared up over the hill. It clicked angrily and spit out a garbled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Heroes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before it spun and scuttled off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto collapsed in boneless relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, it said heroes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing himself back up onto his hands, Kazuto poked his head back out of the hole again, eyes widening. Against the dark sky and flames a giant man stood at the top of the rubble of crushed buildings, holding several figures in each arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never Fear!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the figure boomed</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “For </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> Am Here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hero. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kazuto directed a small, shaking smile toward the woman below him, “I-I told you that they would come. See? There is a hero, right over there-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back and saw the man pulling rubble up and off survivors who had been trapped underneath like it weighed nothing. The villain was gone, but now there was a hero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto’s eyes blurred, filling with the tears that he’d been trying to hold back. “Th-there’s a hero here to r-rescue us. L-look, he’s right over there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman didn’t stir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, Lady?” He slid back down the rocks to her side, “C-come on. It’s time to wake up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook her shoulder with his small hand, trying to get her up, but it flopped limply under his grasp. Frowning, he tried again. It was only after the third attempt that he realized her back wasn’t moving. She’d been laying on her stomach, so he should have seen her back rising and falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trembling slightly, Kazuto rushed back to the opening and checked that the hero was still there. The man was, though a distance away. Swallowing back the burning in his throat, Kazuto sucked in a deep breath and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! Please help! There is a woman here! She n-needs help!” Kazuto choked and doubled over, his throat burning from inhaled smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hero turned, scanning the rocks in their direction. It was too far away to see his expression, but for a moment shadowed blue eyes met Kazuto’s own. Time seemed to freeze. The ripples were back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero shook his head and bent down to pick up a few of the people that he had rescued, pulling them up on his shoulders. From the looks of it, there were over five of them. He glanced back in Kazuto’s direction for a moment, but didn’t come over. The hero crouched, legs bunching, and then launched into the air, vanishing from sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto felt the breath catch in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, Kazuto,” Mama tapped him on the head, “If you are ever in trouble, all you have to do is find a hero and they will help you, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t w-worry,” Kazuto choked and forced a shaky smile over his face, even if the lady couldn’t see it, “H-he saw m-me. H-he’ll be back to help us. J-just hold on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked at me. He </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>at me. He’s here to save us. He will be back, he’s a hero. Heroes always do what’s right, just like what Mama said. He just had too many people that he had to get out first. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he sank back into the hole, suddenly feeling very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he sat down next to the sleeping lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-soon. H-he’ll be back s-soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kazuto waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waited . . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero never came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0~o~0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been twenty-four hours, Chief, you need to take a break,” a young officer sighed as he approached his boss. “They haven’t found anyone for three hours now. The chances of there still being survivors -” he cut himself off and looked to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole thing had been a disaster that could have, </span>
  <em>
    <span>should have</span>
  </em>
  <span>, been prevented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been a villain break-out from one of the local prisons. A villain who had been recently caught was being held there temporarily until he could be moved to a more secure base, but a few of his buddies on the outside had acted before they could. The chaos led to the entire prison being let free, Villains running amok in every direction. This mall was just one of the casualties, but probably one of the most devastating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Current count: About 2,000 people rescued. 326 confirmed dead, and -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The police chief pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- still over 500 unaccounted for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the work of three villains. One with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mole </span>
  </em>
  <span>quirk, one with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire-breathing </span>
  </em>
  <span>quirk, and the last with a strength quirk. The initial heroes to catch up to them were unsuited for the job and </span>
  <em>
    <span>known </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cause more damage than necessary when fighting. It had been a disaster waiting to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A disaster that </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire mall had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fire, quakes, you name it. It was a miracle that the new hero, All Might, had come to the rescue when he did. He’d pulled hundreds from the wreckage already, prioritizing the citizens over the villains in some cases. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As the other’s should have. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it still wasn’t enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news crews had latched onto the new hero’s story, raving about his smile and catchphrase: “Do not fear! Why? I AM HERE!” Sure, it made the public think that things were going to be alright, and it kept the media off of the paramedics and relief workers, but it still didn’t change the fact that this whole situation had all still happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kimimura,” the chief sighed, “but as long as there is still a chance that more survivors might be found, I am going to stick around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miles of destruction and fire, if there is anyone out in the middle of that, it’s going to be a miracle if we can find them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officer nodded, eyes sunken and sad as he let his gaze drift over the destruction, “Okay, chief. Just, make sure that you get some rest soon, okay? We need you-” he broke himself off, eyes going wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” the chief frowned and turned, following his gaze. For a moment he froze, just like his officer, before he yanked his glasses back off and scrubbed at his eyes before putting them back on. “What the . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small, soot covered figure stumbling up over the wreckage. It was still a distance away and almost disguised against the rumbling ash clouds hanging overhead and the blackened ground below. Even so, there was no mistaking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By the greats,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the chief breathed, and then took off running. The officer behind him barked out orders for several paramedics to follow them before he also started running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash puffed up behind him as the chief ran, staining the edges of his work uniform, but he ignored it as he approached the stumbling figure. The child continued to drag itself forward, one shuffling step at a time. The chief managed to get there just in time to catch the child as it’s foot snagged on a piece of rubble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small form fit into the crook of his arm, shivering. For a moment it didn’t move, although shivers continued to rake through it’s tinny form. Even now, the chief couldn’t tell if the child was a boy or girl due to the amount of ash and dust that covered its form. Slowly, the child tilted it’s head up and met the chief’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papa?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The child whispered desperately, and then it’s eyes shuddered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh . . . you’re not Papa.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chief felt a shiver run down his spine. It felt as if he were looking into the gaze of someone who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>already gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the same reason that he didn’t resist when the child gently pushed itself out of his arms and swayed back up, turning to walk around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“. . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>need to find Papa. Mama . . .” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the child whispered, and the chief shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, the child was being scooped up by paramedics and bundled away, dead eyes and haunting whisper with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The junior officer came to a stop beside the chief, breathing heavily. “What in the world was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing out there? How did the heroes miss them? . . . Chief? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chief lowered his arms slowly, watching the others quickly check over the child as they took him back toward the emergency vehicles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chief?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Ah,” the chief shook his head and turned dull eyes on his junior officer, a haunted look that froze the other in his place, “Sorry, Kimimura. It’s just-” he glanced away, “- I think I know what they mean now when they say they’ve seen </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>Dead Who Walk.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0~o~0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto didn’t want to leave the sleeping lady behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave her, but the smoke was becoming really, really thick and it was making him dizzy. Maybe the hero had forgotten where they were? Kazuto shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave her behind, but if he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuto was afraid that he would fall asleep, just like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirty fingernails torn into the cloth at his sides and dug into the flesh underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t fall asleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why the lady was still asleep, but it was different from how his parents fell asleep. He didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave her, but if he could somehow get out and find a hero, maybe he could lead them back to her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can find Mama. Or Papa. They would know what to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat still for a moment, eyes flickering back and forth, before nodding slightly. Right, he’d go find Papa. Papa would know how to help the sleeping lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knees cracked in protest as he tipped forward and let them hit the ground. Shuddering, from the cold or something else, he couldn’t tell. He crawled toward the opening. It still wasn’t large enough for him to fit through, but he didn’t care. With stiff fingers he tugged at the rocks, trying to shift them enough that they would let him out. The rocks were cold. Cold </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold cold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers slipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto blinked slowly, mind a little foggy, and frowned down at his hands. They . . . didn’t look quite right. There was an odd ripple around them that slowly steddied the longer he held still. After a moment he shook his head and went to grab another section of rock. This time, though, his fingers slipped through it as if it wasn’t even there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head, Kazuto muttered a soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and stuck his whole hand through the rock. He wiggled his fingers on the other side and then brought it back with a slightly unhinged giggle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The rock doesn’t exist.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting more and more difficult for Kazuto to focus, and he quickly shook his head to clear some of the cobwebs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Need to find Papa. Or Mama.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the odd ripple around him as he moved, Kazuto leaned forward and </span>
  <em>
    <span>through </span>
  </em>
  <span>the rock, stumbling out on the other side. He blinked and turned. The opening he’d been stuck inside was small, but shadowed. It really was hard to notice. Shaking his head again, Kazuto turned in the direction that he’d seen the hero jump and started stumbling forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Mama and Papa are looking for me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kazuto thought dizzily, but even those thoughts drifted away as he focused on just putting one foot in front of another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just one foot in front of the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hill after hill of debre he walked, avoiding large sections where the ground had collapsed or fire was still running rampant. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One foot. And one foot. And one foot in front. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion tugged at him, urging him to just take a little nap. It wouldn’t hurt, right? Just a little nap, and then he could go back to his search.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are the heroes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One foot . . . two foot . . . three foot . . . </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoe snagged on something and before he could catch himself he felt an arm wrap around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papa? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced up into wide, brown eyes and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not Papa. Have to keep moving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jently, he shoved away from the other man and turned to keep walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t want to be like the sleeping lady. Mama and Papa will know how to help. Where are Mama and Papa? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flurry of white surrounded him and plucked him off of the ground. Kazuto scowled and tried to push the grabbing hands away, but they just kept coming, and they were so much stronger than he was, so much bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t stop. If I stop, I’ll become like the sleeping lady. Where are Mama and Papa? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something pressed onto his face and he choked slightly before a puff of cold, empty air slid down his throat. He paused and sucked in another breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smells nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes drifted. The dancing white was loud. Loud muttering, loud beeps, but he ignored it. Slowly, his eyes started to close, and the dancing white became louder. Again, he ignored it, closing his hands over the thing on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat burned, and his chest burned, and his stomach didn’t feel so good, but the air didn’t hurt anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m tired. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His muscles relaxed as Kazuto slumped back into the softing thing that he was laying on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I laying down? Is it time to go to bed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I am good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his eyelids sank closed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mama will come read to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No heroes, no sleeping lady, no fire. Just Mama, and Papa, and me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That would be nice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the panicked watch of the nurses and paramedics rushing him toward an ambulance, Kazuto fell asleep for the first time in twenty-four hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0~o~0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Kando pulled down his mask and sighed, leaning heavily against the door of the restroom. “That poor kid,” he muttered as he pulled off his gloves to rub at his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong, Dr. Kando?” another nurse that had been in the restroom before him glanced over in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kando grunted and let himself collapse into a nearby chair. He’d already changed out of his scrubs for the day, and he sighed as he leaned back. “I just dealt with a case of extreme smoke inhalation combined with quirk exhaustion and minor injuries, Nurse Hana”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse lifted a brow, her eyes darkening, “From the attack at the mall?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor nodded and closed his eyes. “I can’t tell you the details, of course, but,” he winced, “It wasn’t pretty. I am surprised the kid made it to the hospital, to be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have we been able to contact his parents, yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor shook his head. “We still don’t know who he is yet. One of the other nurses took a blood sample to run a DNA test, but we won’t know who he is until it comes back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nurse Hana glanced down at her own report that she was writing. “That bad, huh?” she sighed. “How old is he? Think his parents knew he was at the mall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Kando winced, “If I were to guess . . . his parents were probably with him. He doesn’t look any older than four, maybe five.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana froze, eyes going wide and horrified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“By the Greats. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please don’t tell me he’s an orphan now?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor closed his eyes again and shook his head. “I don’t know, Hana. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both fell silent, before Hana spoke up again in a choked whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you had to treat him for extreme quirk exhaustion?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kando nodded and dropped his head into his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s barely old enough to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>a quirk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor shivered, “Sometimes,” he murmured softly, “Quirks can be activated by extreme stress . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that situation had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nightmare. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor kid,” the nurse whispered. The doctor nodded back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor kid, indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0~o~0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori Kirigaya was just about to leave for a doctor’s appointment when she got the call, two days after the Mall attack. She’d been feeling a little under the weather, recently, and if it was what she suspected then her husband, Minetaka, was going to be in for a surprise. They had been trying for children since they had first been married, but this was the first time that Midori thought it might actually be happening. She was keeping it quiet, though, until she knew for certain. Even her sister, who she talked to almost every week, had been kept in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone beeped instantly at her until she picked it up as she headed for the door. “Hello, Midori Kirigaya speaking. How may I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Kirigaya? This is the Kaiyo Hospital. We wanted to inform you that as of two days ago your sister and her husband went missing in a villain attack and your nephew is currently being held at our hospital-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone slipped from her shaking fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mrs. Kirigaya? Mrs. Kirigaya, are you alright?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori’s legs collapsed from under her and she found herself sitting on the ground, staring down at the phone in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I talked to her three days ago. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Midori swallowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three days ago . . .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking, she reached down and pressed the phone back to her ear, doctor’s appointment completely forgotten. “C-can you give me an address to the hospital?” she stuttered and looked down, “I . . . would like to come see my nephew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two minutes later, the house was empty, with only a hastily scribbled note left on the table for her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0~o~0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto woke to white walls, and white sheets, and white bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, face blank. For a moment he didn’t say anything, and then he pushed himself up with aching arms. He blinked down at his hands, noting that each of his fingers were bandaged individually. The bandages stretched all the way up his arms and under the gown that he wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With stiff fingers, he ran his hand over his head where even more cloth was wrapped, pushing his black hair up awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What . . . happened? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced as he pushed at a particularly sore area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember . . . orange? And black. Shadows? And . . . someone asleep? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain laced through his mind again and he groaned as he doubled over, clutching at his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never Fear! I Am Here!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blinding smile and razor sharp blue eyes, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had be been rescued - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, the hero never came back. He’d waited for him, but the man had never returned. Kazuto had to go looking for help himself. He’d been trying to find . . . his father? Mother? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another lace of pain, another wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What . . . did they look like again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto let his hands drop into his lap, staring down blankly. He was forgetting something, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>important. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was he forgetting? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light breeze drifted through the room, bringing his attention to the open window, and the blue sky outside. Someone must have left it open for him. Blinking slowly, he turned to look out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Black sky, filled with clouds. Ash, and smoke, and burning -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fists clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hero never came back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto looked away from the window and down to where his bandaged hands were clenched in his lap, over the bed sheet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you find a Hero, little Shadow, they can help you if you are lost, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was familiar, somehow. But . . . he’d searched for a hero, he’d screamed for the hero, but he’d left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the hero never returned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was wrong about the heroes. They never came to help him. They left him behind, with the sleeping lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a commotion at the door, loud voices and what sounded like a woman arguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care if he isn’t awake yet! You will let me see him or I will call the authorities!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma’am, we need to check and make sure that he doesn’t have any lingering damage. The circumstances that we found him in-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Move, Doctor, or I will make you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuto blinked and glanced at the door as it swung open, admitting a gaggle of people who almost fell through. Two of them were in hospital scrubs and looked fairly frustrated, while the third was a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties. They all froze as they realized that he was looking at them, and Kazuto quirked one eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kazuto,” the woman’s eyes watered and she lunged forward, wrapping Kazuto in a hug as she softly sobbed, “They told me they didn’t know when you would wake up. I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly he lifted one small hand and patted the woman on the back, not taking his eyes off of the two men staring at him from the doorway, dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he pulled back slightly and let the woman attempt to whip away her tears. He carefully examined her face, and felt another slight spike of pain slice through him. With a wince, he rubbed his bandages and tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman was familiar. She had the same shade of hair as him, as well as the same nose and eyebrows. Mostly, though, he just . . . knew her. Biting his lip, he glanced between her and the men at the door. Shuffling slightly, he turned back to the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Mama? What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman froze. The men at the door who had just started to move froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was a fresh wave of tears and panicking doctors asking questions, but Kazuto tried to tone most of it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it something I said?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Veil of Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When push comes to shove, something has to give. Kazuto just wishes that it didn't have to be him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Our’s is a family steeped in history. Before quirks, we were swordsmen. And before that, we were samurai. You, my grandson, I have chosen to carry on our legacy. Do not disappoint me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ice cracked and shifted against glass as the young man sitting at the bar counter gently swirled amber liquid around in his glass cup. Dark blue hair almost shadowed one eye where it was cut diagonally toward one side. Black fingerless gloves wrapped around the cold glass cup as he gazed listlessly down into the reflective liquid, watching his own grey gaze stare back. </p><p> </p><p>“A bit young to be drinking, Ki-bu,” a second figure slipped onto the high stool next to him, a coy smile teasing her lips. </p><p> </p><p>The young man scoffed and tossed the glass back, letting the liquid drain into his mouth before setting it back on the wooden counter with a loud <em> thunk. </em>“You’re one to talk, Argo,” he threw a wain smile her way, “You and I know that age means little here. And besides,” he circled the top ring of glass with a single finger, “That was apple juice.”</p><p> </p><p>Argo threw her head back and let out a loud, bellowing laugh. “True enough, Ki-bu. True enough.” With a grin she beckoned the bartender over, “One glass of Apple Juice, good sir! On ice.”</p><p> </p><p>After tossing a few coins to the man behind the counter as he set down her own glass, Argo spun and leaned back against the counter with a loud sigh. Both arms propped up against the wood behind her and her chest pushed forward as the plank forced her back to bend, Argo was the perfect picture of a weary traveler back from a quest, but her companion knew better. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Kirito nudged his empty glass away with a single finger and turned toward Argo, quirking one brow. “Okay, Argo,” he commented dryly, “Out with it. What is it you want to know this time, and how much are you going to pay for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Ki-bu,” Argo tilted her head toward him with a pout, “We’re best friends! Would you really charge your best friend for a little info?”</p><p> </p><p>Kirito snorted. “We’ve known each other for a month - ”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s practically our whole lives!”    </p><p> </p><p>“- <em> and </em>you are an info broker. No information comes free.” </p><p> </p><p>Argo was still pouting, but it was slowly nudging back into a smirk, “Mo, Kirito. You really do know me too well,” she sighed, “Fine. Your last quest was into the valley of the Dragonwings, yes? I’ll give you fifty col. if you sell me the map data.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirito’s brow lifted even further as he pulled back his newly refilled glass and took a slow sip, “You’re usual going price for map data is a thousand col. Since I was the one who actually did the mapping, I’d say it’s worth a bit more than fifty. Eight hundred.”</p><p> </p><p>Argo snorted. “Thief! A hundred col.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even want that map data, anyway? Seven hundred.”</p><p> </p><p>“That info’s worth five hundred col. You sure you want to know?” She flashed sharp teeth, much sharper than the automatic synthesizer would make for an avatar, so she must have had them filed them down herself, “I won’t go higher than two hundred.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing you, you’ll have this map sold six ways to nightfall. Six hundred col. or I walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Argo’s lips twisted and then she sighed, “Fine, three hundred and I will tell you about a little quest I heard about on the fifth floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirito grinned, “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>They shook on it and the trade windows popped up between them. It took a few minutes to sort out the details, but by the end Argo was swinging her legs and flicking through the digital maps as she hummed under her breath. Twenty though she may look, Kirito had no doubt that she wasn’t much older than he was. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, in this world, it was almost impossible to tell. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced down at the glass in his hands once again, eyes going distant. The ice clicked, cold and clear in his ears. Around him, he could hear the chatter of other adventurers as they talked with their party members after a long day of hunting. The leather long coat he favored brushed gently against the cloth over his leg, and he could feel the grains in the wood against his fingers where they rested on the counter top. </p><p> </p><p>Everything here, down to the last speck of dust he could see floating through a beam of sunlight in front of him, it all looked so <em> real. </em></p><p> </p><p>It made it hard to believe that all of this was simply a world made up of pixels and computer data.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Ki-bu,” a gloved finger poked him in the side, startling him out of his thoughts as he turned back to Argo, “Are you even listening to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Kirito smiled blandly and rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, Argo. I was just thinking about something.” </p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head and grinned mischievously, “A col. for your thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Kirito shrugged, “Sure. I’ll take you up on that,” he leaned back to look up at the ceiling, “Do you ever just . . . not want to go back?”</p><p> </p><p>Argo’s face froze in place. The grin was still there but the emotion behind it was gone. “Back?”</p><p> </p><p>Kirito let out a breathy sigh and crossed his arms in front of him, “You know what I mean. The real world.” His eyes were dark.</p><p> </p><p>Argo tapped against the counter and chewed on her lip slightly as she glanced around the tavern. “We all have our reasons for being here,” she finally sighed, eyes going slightly distant. “Sword Art Online is . . . a place where you can leave <em> you </em>behind. Where you can be who you actually want to be. Our world has lost a lot of that freedom, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirito nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Sword Art Online. The first virtual online multiplayer game.</p><p> </p><p>And also the biggest controversy of the century. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It is a world very different from our own,” Kayaba Akihiko staired out at the crowd solemnly, “Without heroes, without villains, without Quirks.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His eyes gleamed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sword Art Online will be an experience unlike any other.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirito tilted his empty glass, letting it catch the light and reflect away in flickers of white highlights. “A world where we don’t have to judge or be judged by our quirks,” he snorted. “What a novel idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Kayaba Akihiko, creator of Sword Art Online. Quirk: Technomagus. Being able to manipulate technology and modify code faster than any computer hacker, he could have been one of the top heroes, but he wasn’t. Instead, he’d left that path to become a game designer. </p><p> </p><p>When he’d first announced the basics behind Sword Art Online, the public had been in an uproar. A game where you couldn’t add in your own quirk? Or <em> any </em>quirk? It wasn’t even based on heroes and villains. Instead, it entirely focused on being able to use pre-quirk weapons and living in a world where powers were non-existent.</p><p> </p><p><em> “It will never work,” </em>people had hissed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s impossible. Who would want to play a game like that?” </em>More wondered. </p><p> </p><p><em> More people than you would expect, </em>Kirito snorted. </p><p> </p><p>The quirkless were drawn to it because of natural discrimination in their regular lives. Here, they didn’t <em> have </em>to introduce themselves by a quirk. They didn’t have to be judged for not having one. They could make friends that appreciated them for who they were. </p><p> </p><p>People with villainous quirks also saw an opportunity in Sword Art Online. A way to define themselves not by what they <em> could </em> do <em> , </em>but by their actions in the here and now.</p><p> </p><p>And Kirito? Well -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will make you into the greatest hero our family has ever had.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had his own reasons for avoiding the real world. </p><p> </p><p>Sword Art Online was a fresh start. Maybe Kayaba knew that. Maybe that’s why he made it. Fact was, when the beta opened up, thousands of people applied to test it out though only a thousand were chosen. </p><p> </p><p>Kirito and Argo were some of the lucky few chosen to test run it. And though the beta was set to close in a few days, Kirito knew that he could never go back to being <em> just Kazuto </em>. Not truely. </p><p> </p><p>Holding his blade in his hand, facing down the unknown, if felt <em> right. </em>No quirk to fall back on. No heroes. No villains. Just him, his blade, and the monsters in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>When the official release of the game came out in a few months, he knew he was going to be one of the first to log back in. </p><p> </p><p>Kirito threw one last smile at his companion as he got up to leave for the night, “See you around, Argo. Good luck selling the map data.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved back at him, ordering another cup of juice. He breathed as he turned away. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. Sword Art Online, Aincrad, was home more than his real home was. </p><p> </p><p>With a flick of his hands and a shimmer of pixels, his avatar vanished between one step and the next as he slowly woke up. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the real world. </p><p> </p><p>0~o~0</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kazuto, Mom says that dinner is ready,” a girl with shoulder length black hair poked her head around the doorframe as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Kazuto caught the movement from the corner of his eye and turned toward her, lifting one side of the headphones he was listening to. “Uh, did you say something, Sugu?” </p><p> </p><p>Suguha rolled her eyes and huffed fondly. “It’s time for dinner. Mom says to wash up and come down, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Nodding silently, the black haired boy tugged on his headphones and turned back to his computer. It took him a few moments to organize his notes and close the tabs that he was done with before he got up to head to the washroom. Suguha tilted her head at his computer and narrowed her eyes slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” she laughed quietly, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think <em> you </em>were the one born with the technology quirk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Haha, Sugu,” Kazuto deadpanned, although there was a slight smile on his face as he nudged her when he walked past. “Everyone knows you’re just as much of a computer geek as Mom.” </p><p> </p><p>He escaped into the washroom before she could retaliate.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, though, Kazuto would have loved to swap Suguha quirks. Her quirk, Code Speak, allowed her to understand what any computer code she read did. That didn’t mean that she knew the language or knew how to modify it, just that she could translate it into what it would do once executed. It made it handy to find errors or snags that would prevent a program from working quite right. She had the perfect quirk for any development companies. She’d never really had to worry about what she would do with her life. </p><p> </p><p>Hero work wasn’t something that their parents and grandfather had pressed upon her. It was something that she chose for herself. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was a mixture of white rice and fish with a small bowl of vegetables on the side. Kazuto slid into his seat quietly, nodding to his mother as he did so. There wasn’t a placement for their father, so Kazuto guessed that the man was probably still away on his work trip. In the background, the TV droned on about some new hero that had debued recently. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Kazuto,” Midori smiled slightly at her eldest son as he settled into the only empty seat, “How has your day been? I haven’t really seen you much today.”</p><p> </p><p>If her smile was a little strained, a little fragile, he didn’t mention anything. </p><p> </p><p>He cracked his utensils open and smiled ever so slightly, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s been okay. I did some research into Multi-Layered batteries and the effects they have after long periods of exposure to the mind. I read an article talking about some of the safeties that they have put in place to help prevent the worst of it. </p><p> </p><p>Her smile turned, if possible, even more brittle. “I . . . see. How about you, Suguha?”</p><p> </p><p>Suguha quickly swallowed the bite of rice she’d stuffed in her mouth, “I beat Kuna in Kendo practice again today. She needs to practice putting a little more strength into her swings, but she’s getting better,” her eyes lit up, “Oh, that reminds me! The tournaments are coming up soon. Do you want me to see if I can get tickets?” </p><p> </p><p>Midori’s smile eases slightly, “That would be wonderful, Suguha. How far away are they? Maybe your father can come home to see you compete, and I am sure your brother would love to come.” </p><p> </p><p>Imploring eyes turned toward Kazuto, and he fixed his gaze onto the wooden table. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he didn’t want to support Suguha or anything, it's just that . . . Kendo brought up memories he would much rather forget. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Our family’s sword form is the Wakakashi. We walk the path between the seen and unseen, and you are the perfect embodiment of it. Or you will be, once I am done training you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kazuto shoved the familiar, rasping voice back down into the depths of his mind and forced himself to pay attention to the conversation of his family as he gave a slightly shaky smile. “I . . . um, might be a little busy,” Suguha’s face dropped and he hurried to continue, “but it's a while away, right? I’ll see if I can clear some time.” </p><p> </p><p>Her bright smile was worth the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me,” their Mother snapped her fingers and turned toward Kazuto again, “Have you decided on what high school you’re going to apply for? Acceptance tests are coming up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>And there goes his appetite. Kazuto carefully rested his chopsticks by his plate. “I am thinking about Naomaka Technical School,” he commented lightly, watching her reaction. Sure enough, he saw her face drop and her smile dim. </p><p> </p><p>“Naomaka . . . Technical? Are you . . . sure? You’re quirk isn’t really suited for that, you know, so they might not accept you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kazuto’s knuckles whitened. “I can at least try, right?”</p><p> </p><p>His mother’s eyes flickered to the side. “Of course you can try honey. I just want you to have a back up plan, just in case things don’t quite go the way that you want them. I was talking to your grandfather the other day, and he said that he’s already got recommendations lined up for any hero school that you want to go to-”</p><p> </p><p>Wood screeched as it scraped across the ground and there was a low, warbling growl echoing through the air. Kazuto’s hands trembled where they were clenched on top of the wood as he bit back his automatic response. Quietly, he let out a soft sigh and backed away from the table, eyes shadowed. “I am going to sit outside for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kazuto,” his mother began, eyes wide, but he ignored her as he spun around and stalked outside, the air around him rippling until he’d completely faded from view. </p><p> </p><p>Midori sighed slightly and slumped back into her chair and glanced at her daughter. “Sorry you had to see that, Suguha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mn,” Suguha shook her head, “It’s okay, Mother. You know that he just doesn’t really like the idea of hero school.” </p><p> </p><p>Midori dropped her head to look at her folded hands, “I just . . . I want the best for him, you know? And he has a wonderful opportunity in front of him. Several pro heroes your grandfather has spoken to are already interested in taking him on as an intern, and his quirk-”</p><p> </p><p>“Kazu would be an amazing hero,” Suguha nodded and then glanced away, “but . . . I think that he should make his own choices. Is Grandfather pushing for Kazu to make a decision again?” </p><p> </p><p>A soft sigh came from Midori’s direction, “Yes. He is. If he’s going to put in a recommendation, it needs to be soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Suguha nodded and glanced in the direction that her brother had vanished. Gently, she pushed her chair back and stood up, “I’ll go talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>The air outside was crisp and cold. Suguha tugged the jacket she’d slipped on before she left a little tighter around her shoulders as she stepped out. Long shadows decorated the porch, cast by the moonlight overhead. Silently, she settled down on the edge of the first step and leaded against the support beam, glancing to her left. She may not be able to see him, but she knew her brother, and she knew where he always went when he needed to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kazu,” he murmured softly as she turned her attention back toward the night sky and the twinkling stars above them. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment there was silence before the patch of empty air besides her rippled with a sigh. “Hello, Sugu.”</p><p> </p><p>Suguha smiled and leaned back slightly. When they were children, Suguha had known that there was something special about her older brother. The way he always stood up for what he believed in, and kept other people from bugging her, made him <em> her </em>hero. Even if he didn’t want to acknowledge it. </p><p> </p><p>Other people only saw his quirk: Moonshadow. Don’t get her wrong, it was an amazing quirk. Just like the reflection of the moon on water, Kazuto could be both <em> here </em> and <em> not here. </em> Seen, and unseen. He could walk the path of a reflection, a mirror image that could only be touched when <em> he </em>decided. </p><p> </p><p>It was the perfect quirk for a hero. But Kazuto was more than just his quirk. </p><p> </p><p>Suguha wrapped her arm around her knees and plopped her chin on her folded legs. “Do you ever feel,” she began softly, “as if your life has been planned out from the moment you were born?”</p><p> </p><p>Air rippled with wisps of black as Kazuto faded back into view, caution on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just,” she didn’t let him have time to speak up, as she knew he was about to, “I sometimes wonder what it was like before quirks, you know? What did people do when their path wasn’t set in stone by what they were gifted with?”</p><p> </p><p>She reached down and pulled up several stocks of taller grass and began shredding them nervously, “Were they . . . were they happier, do you think?” </p><p> </p><p>Kazuto sat up, gazing at her warily out of the corner of his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe,” he grunted softly, “Sugu, what brought this up?”</p><p> </p><p>Suguha tightened her grip on her legs, “Kazu, what if I told you that I wanted to be a hero?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So that I can protect you, just like you have always protected me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kazuto’s breath hitched, and she looked away. </p><p> </p><p>The unspoken question hovered in the air between them, a heavy silence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would you follow me, if I decided to go down that path? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>0~o~0</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sword Art Online is a technical wonder. The perfect blend of computer and quirk, Kayaba Akihiko has performed a miracle in the form of an alternate reality, as real as our own.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What does this say about the future of virtual reality?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’d say it says a lot more about reality itself, honestly.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>0~o~0</p><p> </p><p>Kazuto stood blankly next to the tall, white haired man in the large gym room. There were several other pro heroes scattered around that he could recognize, each with their own chosen protege by their side. There was a boy next to him with grey hair who kept sending him odd looks out of the corner of his eye, as if he were silently trying to figure out who he was. </p><p> </p><p>Which would make sense. Grandfather had been an underground hero, and he’d been retired for close to a decade. Chances are, no one here would even recognize him. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it could also be that the other was just trying to figure out his quirk. </p><p> </p><p>Kazuto sucked in a deep, calming breath as the examiner stepped through the doors. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Remember, you’re doing this for Suguha.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even if he despised his quirk, even if he hated the idea of heroes and villains, even if all he could see was the world turning to fire around him - </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t let Suguha struggle through this on her own.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first couple of students were called forward to demonstrate their quirks. One of them had some kind of mist quirk, while another showed off an analytical prowess that had several of the other pros perking up. The examiner stayed blank, occasionally writing down something on his clipboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Kirigaya, Kazuto!”</p><p> </p><p>A firm hand pressed into his back as a warm breath hissed past his ear -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t disappoint me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-and then he was stepping, reality rippling around him. He stopped in the center of the room and looked the examiner square in the eyes. The man glanced up and quirked one eyebrow, as if to ask what he was waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>Kazuto’s expression didn’t even twitch. One moment he was standing still, the next he was directly in front of the examiner, staring him down with his blank, blank eyes. </p><p> </p><p>And like any trained hero, the examiner reacted by hurling his clipboard at the suddenly too close student. The thin wood tore through Kazuto’s middle like a knife through paper, and his entire form wavered. The examiner stared at the black wisps floating up from his form, and then back to Kazuto’s blank eyes. With the smallest of smirks, Kazuto let his image vanish as he appeared behind the examiner and pressed a single finger between his shoulder blades, making the man stiffen. </p><p> </p><p>“Kazuto Kirigaya,” he spoke, just as all of the others had before him, “Quirk: Moonshadow.” </p><p> </p><p>The examiner backed away quickly, watching him with wide eyes as he picked up his clipboard and cleared his throat. “Ah, very good, Mr. Kirigaya. You can step back in line, now. Thank you for your demonstration.” </p><p> </p><p>Kazuto nodded, his face falling back into its blank mask. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Remember, this is for Suguha. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>0~o~0</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, the acceptance letter arrives. In six months, he will be joining the illustrious UA High School for promising young heroes. </p><p> </p><p>His mother cheers, his father makes sure to call home to congratulate him, and his sister comes to him later and thanks him for not leaving her behind. </p><p> </p><p>His grandfather just nods, as if everything is going to plan. </p><p> </p><p>Kazuto throws up dinner, puts his brittle mask back on, and smiles blankly for his family. </p><p> </p><p>The fire in his memories roars ever louder.</p><p> </p><p>0~o~0</p><p> </p><p>Kazuto stares down at the package sitting oh so innocently on his bed. He bought it with what little he’d managed to save up, without the knowledge of his family. He didn’t want to disappoint them, not now that they were so happy with his choices but -</p><p> </p><p>Now, more than anything, he just wanted to <em> escape. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even if I am going to have to pretend to be a hero, I don’t have to all the time. Even if it's just for a few hours every few days, that will be enough.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cardboard under his fingers felt rough as he gently opened it and pulled out the plastic wrapped case. On the cover the floating castle of Aincrad soared high in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Sword Art Online. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>0~o~0</p><p> </p><p>“Cardinal,” short brown hair waived in non-existent wind as the tall figure floated amidst dozens of computer screens, eyes glowing a faint blue what white coat floating around him. Through the screens, he could see person after person appearing in a blaze of pixels in the plaza of the Town of Beginnings. “Begin phase two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Initiating Phase Two,” a robotic, feminine voice echoed through the dark room, “Administrator lockdown commencing -”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am cross posting this to AO3 and Fanfiction.net. I don't want it posted to any other site. If you see it anywhere else, I didn't put it there. This is a test story to see if posting here will work or not. As always, I don't own any of the source material.</p><p>If you have comments or questions, I love to hear them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>